As phosphorylated proteins play a significant role in normal and abnormal cellular function, there is a critical need for the production of pure, analytically characterized phospho-proteins/polypeptides for use in assays designed to capture the phosphorylation signatures of different cancers. Phospho-protein/polypeptide standards can serve as reference controls for quantitative immunoassays, immunogens for generating phospho-specific antibodies, and can National Cancer Institute (NCI) 65 be utilized in kinase inhibitor screens as well as protein-protein interaction studies.